Racine Carrée
by PerryAndZacy
Summary: Recueil de Song-fic sur le nouvel album de Stromae.


**Auteur**** : Perry.**

**Warning**** : Euh… **

**Disclaimer**** : Les chansons appartiennent à Stromae et les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter à J.K Rowling.**

**Remarque**** : Je ne sais pas si je publierais vraiment régulièrement mais, je compte bien finir se recueil de Song-fic.**

Ta fête.

_Il est l'heure._

_Fini l'heure de danser._

Depuis que Fred avait quitté le monde des vivants, George n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne faisait plus de blagues, il ne mangeait presque rien et jamais, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ne venait frôler ses lèvres. Il allait très mal, tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais, aucun ne pouvait y remédier malgré tous leurs efforts.

_Danse, t'inquiète pas tu vas danser._

Un jour, alors que le rouquin descendait à la cuisine pour prendre son repas, il entendit une mélodie filtrer à travers une porte entrebâillée. George jeta un coup d'œil et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Hermione et Ginny étaient là, en train de répéter une chorégraphie. Il les voyait virevolter au son de la musique. Cela éveilla quelque chose en lui, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. George poussa un peu plus la porte et les filles s'arrêtèrent net de danser. Pris d'un élan soudain, il lança.

Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Et contre toutes ses attentes, les deux meilleures amies se sourirent en hochant la tête.

_Balance-toi, mais tu vas te faire balancer._

Il n'avait plus qu'à sauter et tout serait fini. Le Terrier était assez haut, s'il sautait, il perdrait la vie. Après qu'il ait dansé avec les filles, il avait été mieux pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Mais, il avait suffi que Molly se trompe et l'appelle Fred pour que George retombe dans ses sombres pensées. Il en avait marre. Il ne voulait plus vivre sans son frère, c'était trop dur. Le rouquin allait le faire quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

Je t'interdis de faire ça.

George reconnut la voix de Bill qui était revenu pour… Rien qu'à y penser, sa gorge se serra.

Et pourquoi ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne le voulait.

George… Il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre… J'ai perdu un frère, maman et papa, un fils. Alors, tu crois qu'un perdre un deuxième ne leur ferait rien ? On est une famille et on doit se serrer les coudes dans les moments difficiles.

George se tourna vers son ainé, les larmes aux yeux et il se jeta dans les bras du plus grand. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa peine.

_Défonce-toi, mais tu vas te faire défoncer._

Il avait essayé de s'en sortir. Mais, il avait tellement compliqué. Il se trouvait devant la glace et regardait son allure déplorable. Ses yeux bouffis, à force d'avoir pleuré étaient soulignés d'immenses cernes. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus longs que d'habitude et emmêlés. Il était pitoyable. Oui, c'est ça, pitoyable. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une boite de médicaments moldu qu'Hermione avait posé là. Sans hésiter une seconde, il l'a pris et l'ouvrit, prêt à ingurgiter son contenu. Il était prêt à le faire quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Ron. Quand celui-ci aperçut ce que George était sur le point de faire, il écarquilla les yeux et lui arracha le flacon des mains.

T'es malade ?

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit en claquant violemment la porte.

_Tu aimerais faire, ta fête._

_Ta mère veut te la faire aussi, ta fête._

George avait envie de tout oublier. Il avait envie de se relever pour aller jouer au Quidditch avec ses frères. Il avait envie de faire de nouveau des blagues et de rire. Il avait envie de revivre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, il repensait au corps inanimé de son jumeau, de sa moitié. Et puis, il savait très bien que sa mère, Molly était partagée entre l'envie de pleurer à ses côtés et de l'engueuler pour toutes les conneries et tentatives de suicide qu'il faisait.

_Le juge voudrait te faire, ta fête._

_Tout le monde te fera aussi, ta fête._

Ils avaient tous pitié de lui. Il savait que toute sa famille voulait lui mettre des claques comme pour le réveiller. Comme pour le sortir de sa tristesse.

_Tu sors trop, du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent._

George en avait marre. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour fuir le Terrier. Il le quittait tôt le matin et n'y revenait qu'au soir. Chaque membre de la famille était venu lui parler, essayant de lui soutirer des informations. Où il allait, par exemple. Mais le roux restait muet et ils lui reprochaient de sortir trop et de s'éloigner petit à petit de sa famille.

_Ils parlent trop, c'est pourquoi tes oreilles sifflent._

A chaque fois qu'il était au Terrier, il essayait de ne croiser personne. Ce qui était dur dans cette maison. Il restait donc cloîtré dans sa chambre où il n'avait pas eu la force de retirer les affaires de son jumeau. C'est pourquoi, il y avait encore deux lits. En tout cas, il restait là et savourait ces instants de silence car une fois qu'il quittait son cocon, les reproches et les demandes d'explications fusaient de partout, ce qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

_A qui la faute, c'est la faute à autrui hein._

Il ne parlait plus à personne. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais, après tout… Ce n'était pas de sa faute… C'était eux qui n'arrêtaient pas de la saouler avec leurs inquiétudes. Il allait bien. La personne qui affirmait le contraire donnait la nausée au roux.

_C'est les autres, toi tu n'as qu'une seul envie._

La seule chose qu'il avait envie de vraiment faire, c'était d'oublier. D'oublier, les horreurs de la guerre qui a fait rage, oublier la mort de son jumeau, de sa moitié.

_Tu aimerais faire, ta fête._

Et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour arriver à ses fins, était de simplement boire et danser toute la nuit.

_Ta mère veut te la faire aussi, ta fête._

Cela ne plaisait vraiment pas à Molly qui voyait son fils se détruire, petit à petit.

_Le juge voudrait te faire, ta fête._

Il faisait tellement de conneries à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait rencontré le Ministre de la magie plusieurs fois.

_Tout le monde te fera aussi, ta fête._

Cette guerre l'avait détruit et maintenant, tout le monde voulait lui faire sa fête.


End file.
